tidebreakers_dndversefandomcom-20200214-history
Damia
Damia Jahro is one of the Tidebreakers in the D&D campaign "Terrakun Homebrew." She is a level 15 Circle of the Moon Druid. Currently, she has retired, and is living with her husband Ivan and her son Kyckling in the town of Metia. Backstory When Damia was an infant, her parents were forced to abandon her in a forest due to tension between Elves and Humans in their town. Her mother (Sandria Saevyon) and her father (Gorwon Saevyon) were wanted for crimes they had committed against the town, and thought it would be best to leave their daughter in the forest to let nature decide her fate. The two were executed publicly when they returned to the village for their treason. Damia was taken in under the protection of Sylvanus, whom she followed growing up. As she grew older, Damia took on the task of providing protection to the creatures in the forest. She would guide travellers and hunters alike, and make sure that nobody stayed in the forest when they weren't supposed to. She became more and more interested in the stories she would hear about adventures and great battles in other parts of the world. Damia started to venture to the nearby towns, slowly learning how to speak Common, Elvin, and even Halfling overtime. One night, while she was traveling, she came across a group of men in robes, that had asked her how to get through the woods. She kindly told them which way to go, and left them to navigate on their own. A little while later, she had realized her mistake - the men in the robes had set afire to the forest, and it was spreading faster than she could stop it. She fought the fire as best as she could, but then opted to save as many of the animals she could by leading them out of the forest. Heartbroken, she watched as the forest burned to the ground. She traveled far to find the men who did it, but didn't succeed. Instead, she found a group of travelers who were looking for company. Damia decided that perhaps with their help, she could do more to redeem herself for what had happened in her forest. The group consisted of a bard named Miles, a ranger whom she called Tav, a little rogue named Veena, and a brave knight named Kyckling. The Tidebreaker Days Damia, along with the other Tidebreakers traveled far to try and protect the world from the Aboleth, who wanted to consume the Prime Material Plain and dominate the world. She took on the role of a secondary tank (along with Kyckling) and a healer. Protection was her primary goal, and she vowed to never let anything happen to those around her. She met a lot of people along the way whilst she traveled, including a lycanthrope named Grey, whom she was very fond of. When Grey retired to continue her studies, Damia kept her Scimitar as a token. It was during the Tidebreaker days where she met a lumberjack named Ivan, who would later become her husband. Ivan had stood up for her at a bar, after seeing Damia and Kyckling get in an altercation. She was very fond of him. Losing Miles in the Tidebreaker days was one of Damia's worst memories. Miles was a dear friend, and although Damia has very strong feelings about necromancy, knew that Miles was crucial to the world's survival. Together with the other Tidebreakers, they brought Miles back. When the final battle against the Aboleth concluded, the Tidebreakers were granted a wish each. Damia, disgusted with the vile creatures plaguing the world, wished for their extinction from the realm. Even though this restored balance, the act displeased many greater beings, along with the wish-giver. She was cursed to always have the presence of the genocide with her. Everybody in each realm would know what she did. After the Aboleth were dealt with, Damia helped Kyckling rebuild his new keep, and aided Tiefling refugees get settled in. She then went back to find Ivan. The two got married and had a baby boy, whom she named after her dear friend, Kyckling. Together, they founded the town of Metia, an agricultural town that is situated deep within a forest. The Apocolypse Days Damia was forced to go out of retirement when her son, her husband, and her fell under a curse. Pestilence had targeted her town with a terrible disease. She rejoined her old allies - Tav and Veena - and was introduced to a few new ones - Po and Sparky. Together, they killed a Vampire for a God, who rewarded them by lifting the curse. Damia, however, wanted to chase the Horsemen away for good, and the team tracked them down one by one and killed them. Damia was also reunited with a friend whom she thought was dead - Daxter. By far, the most aggravating man she had ever met was Po. He kept going against her wishes to not use necromancy, and she grew very upset with him. She couldn't help but be angry with his reanimation of corpses, but she was fond of him nevertheless and tried to best to stay calm. She knew that she didn't understand his magic very well and trusted that Po knew what he was doing. Before the battle against War, Tav was killed. Damia, in the heat of the moment (and struck with grief) channeled all of her powers into him and brought him back with a reincarnation spell. This action forever left a scar in her heart, because she directly went against nature's wishes to use such a spell. It took her many decades to ponder at why she did such a thing, and it wasn't until long after Tav (who now had a human life expectancy), Veena, Ivan, and the others passed away that she realized she had done it out of love. Damia lived alone for the rest of her days, and visited Tav's monument every year on the anniversary of his death. DamiaReturns.png|Damia's Adventuring Gear Damia.png|Damia in her Tidebreaker days damia and kykling.png|Damia and Kyckling in the Tidebreaker Days DamiaWind.png|Damia in her fancy clothes during the Tidebreaker Days tank fight.png|Damia and Kyckling Sparring Personality Damia has never been a timid woman. She is often quite tempered and says what's on her mind. She isn't the smartest of people, but her wisdom and experience makes up for what she lacks. She has a lot of trust in her friends and is full of love for any creature who isn't disturbing the natural order. Damia, despite being a Druid, still has a hard time accepting death. When someone, enemy or not, dies, she feels the need to give them a proper burial and grieve. She knew that almost all creatures were capable of doing good, and mourns the death of creatures who were innocently killed. Her alignment is True Neutral, but she tends to slip into the Neutral Good area from time to time. Her background was that of a Hermit. Abilities As a Circle of the Moon Druid, Damia was a magic caster and a shapeshifter. She fought many of her battles using the elements and using her animal forms. Signature Abilities: *Thornwhip: This was her main source of damage, and was used to bring her enemies closer to her. *Heat Metal: In many instances, she used heat metal to make opponents wearing armor or holding anything metallic take damage. She also uses Heat Metal on a giant metal dish, which she uses to cook when she is adventuring. *Windwall: Damia used windwall a lot to keep her allies safe, and to block areas off so that enemies couldn't get to her. *Blight: In very rare cases, when Damia was extremely angered, she would use Blight to suck the life out of creatures who were too far gone to be redeemed. *Greater Restoration: Damia used this a lot to help keep the curse on her and her family from getting to severe. Signature Forms: *Dire wolf *Brown Bear *Giant Griffon *Large Scorpion *Fire Elemental *Earth Elemental Stats Proficiency Equipment *Longbow + 40 Arrows *Grey's Scimitar *Metal plate and cooking supplies *Empty notebook *Leash *Windshield *Straud Doll *Common clothes *Fancy Dress *Studded Leather Armor *Figurine of Wondrous Power: Marble Elephant